Harry's Head
by BeNeRre
Summary: One-shot. Gutter City Tomione exchange. Story written for Nerys. Deciding a new strategy to kill the Dark Lord was needed Hermione leaves the Order of the Phoenix and enters a dubious lifestyle. Her plan seems to be working.


Disclaimer: In this story there is no money being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

A one-shot based on Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling.

-Based on Gutter City Tomione Convention Forum exchange.

-Story for Nerys.

-Main pair: Hermione Granger / Tom Riddle

-Genre: Drama

-Rating: T

-Beta: None (This story is not revised yet)

-Summary: Deciding a new strategy to kill the Dark Lord was needed Hermione leaves the Order of the Phoenix and enters a dubious lifestyle. Her plan seems to be working.

* * *

**HARRY'S HEAD**

_**Written by BeNeRre**_

* * *

The light was dull and, with the smoke of pipes, the coarse men were ghostly shapes. Hermione crossed the very dusty and noisy pub to sit on a free stool at the bar. She had been coming frequently, with dark plain robes and a transfigurated face, as this was a meeting place among many wizards of questionable business, including herself.

'Woman! What are you having?' A husky voice shook her out of her musings.

'Absinthe.' She answered rudely. In places like this you couldn't be refined or warm if you wanted to be respected and so, get out alive. It was a game, a game of life and death were you couldn't let go one moment. Hermione then dropped several sickles, enough to buy quality, and he soon filled her drink in an almost clean glass.

Minutes passed and the candle on the wall burned down. The waiting was always an anxious one, never knowing whether she would finally be taken by the enemy or not. Finally a hooded man sat beside her. She didn't look at him, she never did, and he didn't turn to her either. After being handed some kind of beverage and letting him relish in it she put a bottle on the table.

'Here is your share. What have you brought me?'

He picked up the potion and put it in his inner pocket.

'Do you still want to meet Him?' The man asked.

Hermione stayed in silence for a moment. This was what she had been after, it was the only way to kill him, but she didn't want to become a martyr. He was too devious to be found a regular day and too intelligent to make an appear in open battles having smart underlings to go in his stead. He had become a shadow, an idea, which had helped him to get even more sympathizers. Some people even thought he was already dead, she didn't think so and she hoped it wasn't real. By how things were going for them, if he was already dead his side would certainly win, they had never been so powerful, organised and faithful.

'Yes, I do.' She answered with more confidence than she felt.

'Perfect! He want's to meet you too.' He said too cheerfully.

'I thought you weren't in his inner circle.' Hermione said frowning. Had they set a trap? Had they known it was _her_? Merlin! Why did she believe this two sided mercenary? Why did she ever think he was too selfish to be loyal? Didn't they Malfoys example helped to learn that, behaving like lapdogs?

'I'm not. I'm just his... messenger.

'We are both very busy people, so let's make this short. The Dark Lord will meet you in two days.'

'Where?'

'That is something you will have to think about, don't you?. But he's certain you will know. He has been observing you for some time now. Aren't you a lucky witch?'

Hermione went pale. What information did he get from her? It had been a good choice to leave the Order when she decided to work in this plan and not contacting them again.

'Why would you give me information on his movements?'

He laughed. 'The Dark Lord's strategies are never straightforward. Didn't you learn anything from the Great Battle of Howgarts?'

Or the Great Entrapment of Hogwarts it should be called. It had been the moment when the Order lost most of its power. They had all being lured there, thinking it would be decisive and that Hogwarts magic would be at their side. They didn't attack quickly, though. It never was a real battle, more like a siege with a handful of well placed blows.

'His lordship is willing to give you immunity during your stay in exchange for your good conduct as a guest in his home and your submission towards his rules.'

'That is...' Hermione said distastefully 'understandable.'

'Of course, as a guest, you are expected to bring a proof of good faith with you.'

'And what would that be?'

'Just a present. Harry Potter's head would be enough.'

'Absolutely not.'

'Maybe you aren't ready to meet him yet. You know what to do, the quaffle is in your court.

'Good bye miss Granger.'

He left Hermione confused and worried, she didn't know what to do. They knew what she had been doing, they knew who was her and her relationships. They knew of her loyalty to her friends, He knew she couldn't do it, what was he expecting of her, did he want an excuse ones she was with him? He didn't really need it, he could do with her as he wished, but she had to go and she would have to bring something... Something that would give her time, a distraction.

Two days later Hermione stood at the cemetery entrance. It had been easy to know that the place of his resurrection would be an image to his power, a landmark to his servants. However she was doubting continuing this plan, it was fucked. She wanted to live and this plan would end up with her death, but she might be able to bring him down with her, chance that should be enough to make the risk. No one had been able to approach him enough to kill him for a few years now, she had to do this, she knew it. This possibility was shy she had left them alone in the woods, it was why she had killed so many others in the most cowardly style. If she didn't do it she might never forgive herself and be consumed by remorse.

One foot after the other she finally advance into the sacred place. The tombs surrounded her, prediction to her fait. After creeping for a while in between the stones and the trees she saw it. The place that Harry had described to her so many times, the place where he had been bundled and abused, from where he saw evil be born.

Hermione awaited there, with a big cardboard box in her arms, sweeting of nervousness and tense by fear. Nevertheless she was now more resolved than ever to end him, even if it meant her life, to give her people the freedom they deserved and to bring justice back again.

Soon came nightfall, with the moon lost to the eye of men, the only light were the stars in the sky. Their light made her visible to any attacker, but when they came it would also make them perceptible.

Without any noise at all she had been surrounded. Hermione didn't even try to get her wand, she wouldn't be killed before it was needed, nor did she move when one of the hooded men approached her.

'The Dark Lord will see you now.' He said and commanded two other men to approach. One took the box and the other searched her pockets, taking her wand with him, she hadn't brought anything else with her.

'It's the boy's head.' The one with the box said.

'Good.' the first one said while taking her wand from his other man and putting it in his pocket, 'Now we must leave, Lord Voldemort mustn't wait.' He took hold of her arm and disapparated.

The apparition was so smooth she hadn't felt it at all, her surroundings had changed as if she had always been in this new place. She hadn't even felt the crossing of the shields, which she was sure the place had.

'Miss Granger, welcome.' A high-pitched voice said to her quickly turned, knowing too well who his owner was.

Voldemort's voice was unnatural and terrifying, it made her skin crawl. And his "welcome"meant bad news. How long had she been a game? How long had he known? She was feeling rather silly, which only ignited her fury. She vowed slightly but stayed quiet.

'Lestrange.' He said calmly

The Death Eater that brought her here walked towards his master and kneeled in front of him. Voldemort was an overwhelming wizard, his magic exuded from him both menacingly and captivatingly. Hermione felt her own magic reacting to his, dancing in her, compelling her to him. He was a very dangerous and unstable wizard, but also a powerful and intelligent one. She feared him but she also felt a wicked fascination which made her eyes travel from his feet up in search of his face, the white and serpentine face that framed his red eyes.

Hermione inhaled in shock at her line of thoughts and went back to look at the hem of his robe. Furious with herself, her magic began to roar. It would have to be done now, soon, at any moment.

'My lord.' Rabastan saluted and took her wand out, offering it to his master, who took it quickly. 'She brought it.'

The Dark Lord smirked hideously and looked up to the one who held the box.

'You did well, get up. Goyle, child!' He said first to the man at his feet and then called to the other who, like a puppy, run to him and dropped the box in front of him, bowed and hurriedly left to his place in the circle of Death Eaters that surrounded them.

'Miss Granger, what will I find in this box?' Voldemort said paying attention to her again.

'There is only one thing that you wanted from me.' she said keeping her eyes on the floor pattern, however she could imagine the smirk forming in his face.

'There are many things I want from you.' He muttered in his sibilant speech 'but you didn't answer. However you mustn't worry, we'll see.' He said, pointing his wand to the box, which opened at his command.

Quick as light she decided and acted, this was her only opportunity. Pointing her hands towards him a shot of green light dashed from them. She had long ago mastered wandless and silent magic, training specifically on this spell, just for this moment.

She hold it as long as she could but eventually, exhausted, she fell down to the floor, cool and comfortable for her burning body.

Hermione had expected any and every curse sent to her along with mayhem, but none came to her, not until a high-pitched laugh broke the silence followed by the sound of steps approaching her. A shadow over her was the signal to open her eyes, Voldemort's eyes awaited, capturing hers.

'You're a funny thing,' he said caressing her face with the tip of his wand, squatting at her side, and she couldn't but lean into it 'but too predictable.' he finished with another, very familiar, voice and stood up.

'It was you, all this time.' she muttered, shocked and frustrated. She should have known, she should have questioned herself and dig, she shouldn't have enjoyed the exchange and she should have looked for a different informant each time.

'There are things that the Dark Lord must do himself. Leading and overseeing your training was one of them.'

'How kind of you.' she said with disgust. What leader made a professional kill his own men? She felt disgusted, not just because of what he had done but because she realised in a chess game all pieces, except for the king, are up to sacrifice.

'Lord Voldemort can be merciful, and that's why your parents await for you.' He enunciated, draining all blood from her face.

She pushed herself to a seating position and then, slowly, stood up. Her brain was a bit dizzy, but she couldn't do anything from the floor, most vulnerable. Hermione looked at him, locking her eyes with his. She was so closed to him that her noses almost touched and his slight male smell burned her nostrils. She could feel now his magic touching her own, warm, pure, savage, and how her traitorous one enjoyed the contact and increased its power as if both magics were on a mating call. Enraged, Hermione let her magic go wilder and wilder, which made his smirk wider and wider.

'What did you do to them!' She finally spitted, stepping back and breaking the very unwanted and revolting feeling.

'Me?' He innocently asked. 'Weren't you who obliviated and left them at the other side of the planet? You're not a very good daughter.' She looked at him with a promise of murder. ' You should be thankful that I found them, lost and scared, retained in the airport. Unable to get into the country, unable to go back, unable to find their daughter or even know if she was alive.'

'Where are they? What do you want?' Hermione asked, trying to regain hold of her magic, she had to be the one in control of herself and, of course, she couldn't give him any excuses to harm her parents anymore.

'They are here, quite comfortable in their new rooms, and happy, now that you were finally coming back to them.' He said sounding bored.

Had he harmed them and obliviated them afterwards? Had he imperiosed them? Was he satirizing their dreadful situation, were they being tortured right now?

'As to what I want. You will, eventually, learn of all and everyone of my wants.' He said, advancing towards her, closing their distance again and disrupting her just barely controlled breath. 'To begin with, though, you could explain the head in the box.' He said softly by her ear making sure she would shudder.

Hermione had to calm her breathing before she knew she would be able to answer him without a slip and with convincing confidence.

'That's Harry's head. You wanted it, you have it. You lead me to kill many, you made me sacrifice him. It's finished now. I couldn't kill you. You won.'

He looked at her so intensely that she felt nude. 'Me and you both know that's _not _Potter's head. We both know your magic is quite capable and half the wizarding world knows of your loyalty. You have become quite... Legendary.' He announced, as if he was savouring some very good wine, and boredly continued 'The sooner we end here, the sooner you can see your parents, don't you miss them? I don't think they will be able to get over another desertion from you.'

That threat was and would always be enough to make her yield, he probably knew it even though she hoped he didn't, if she could get some reward every time she obeyed she might be able to hold her own chances, to a certain degree, and even change the power balance, one day.

'I used a transfiguration based spell, from Lucerna Soiree's theory of "The Moving Body" and adapted it with an arithmancy formula in harmony with the 6, the eternal... It shouldn't have been noticed, it shouldn't have left trail.' She finished muttering.

'The 0 is more effective, both eternity and nothing. That would have left no trail. Not even for me.'

'That's impossible to use, it's the nonexistence!'

'Why do you think you didn't feel my guards when you came into the castle? Or my magic every time we met. Letting your magic known to every stranger is not the safest lifestyle, hermione.' He taught her and demonstrated by inhaling deeply, as if he were absorbing said essence.

'How?'

'Talkative, aren't we now?' He humorously said, making her huff. 'One day, Hermione,' he said cupping her face roughly with his otherwise slender and soft hand, 'but not today.'

Hermione didn't understand why she was still alive, although she understood it had something to do with her magic and that her blood didn't seem to matter that much, strangely. However she would make use of the time given to her, being alive was the only premise needed for anything the rest only needed time and wit. Getting away from him now was a good first move that would help her maintain her sanity.

'Your lordship, may I see them now?'

'Malfoy!' He called his subject, never looking away from her, studying her every reaction. 'Show miss Granger her new quarters and take her to her family after she gets refreshed.'

'As you command, my Lord.' Draco said with a bow.

'Hermione, enjoy your parents. Not every children will be able to do it tonight.' He said cheerfully while turning to look intently the cardboard box.

Shocked, she nodded as best as she could, which wasn't much, and followed after her classmate, who was nearing the rooms door. Trying not to think in all her killings and to bury the regret Voldemort had made her acknowledge she lay her attention in the usually self-centered and narcissistic blond boy.

'Who serves who now?'

'Even Azkaban has guards.' He defended himself.

As she was going to cross the door extreme pain invaded her body, the most horrible sensation she had ever felt. Not even Bellatrix cruciatus had felt like this, she was so lost in the pain that she forgot of her surroundings and even of herself, she was left unable even to understand what and how it felt but pain. It soon stopped, though, but she was already in the floor with the echo of her screams in her ears, her shallow breaths and the quick beating of her heart.

'I don't accept any kind of failure, Hermione. Let this be punishment for your earlier attack and a last call before I rethink your usefulness.'

_One day, Voldemort, one day._ She muttered to herself.


End file.
